1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a loading station for transport bags transported in an overhead conveyor system.
2. Background Art
In order to be able to transport so-called flat goods such as shoes, packaged pieces of clothing and other packages in overhead conveyor systems, transport bags are used which as a rule comprise carrier hooks which are adapted to be inserted into corresponding retaining members of the overhead conveyor system such as hangers on which clothes are hanging.
Such overhead conveyor systems are known for example from EP 1 690 811 A1. In such overhead conveyor systems, retaining members are transported in rails by means of driven chains, the retaining members comprising lower lug-like retaining parts into which hangers are inserted. Such hangers are usually used to transport pieces of clothing but also the mentioned transport bags.
Furthermore, transport bags are known which consist of a flexible material such as a fabric in the form of a web, with an approximately rectangular frame-like hanger being provided in the upper region which accommodates both ends of the web of fabric. The bags, which are open laterally relative to the direction of conveyance, are adapted to receive and transport objects which cannot be hung up on hangers. These objects are so-called flat goods. As such transport bags can only by loaded from the side, a mechanical loading is not possible using the known means.